La rosa verde
by Layla Clapton
Summary: Ella era como esa rosa verde entre sus manos. Reto de octubre de la Casa Slytherin del foro "La Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black"


Abraza entre sus manos la blanca rosa que su recién esposó había hecho aparecer entre sus manos. La rosa era, según las palabras de la persona de la que llevaba desde los once años enamorada, un reflejo de la pureza de su belleza. Elegante y delicada. La pequeña princesa de los Black, la niña consentida que conseguía cualquier cosa con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro de musa griega y que encantaba a todo el mundo a primera vista. Su hermana mayor la envidiaba por tener todo lo que ella carecía; belleza y al mejor marido que cualquier mujer sangrepura podía aspirar en opinión de la morena. No se odiaban. No podían, eran la única familia que les quedaba. Y su otra hermana, Andromeda, la renegada de la familia; ella no envidiaba a Narcissa en ningún aspecto, sino que se apenaba de ver como la niña se abrazaba a la idea de que su mejor virtud era su efímera belleza y se lo hizo saber la noche antes de marcharse de casa con aquel muggle.

"No engañas a nadie, Narcissa, con tu elaborada fachada de belleza y pureza. Estas podrida por dentro con las antiguadas ideas de esta familia y de las demás sangrepuras con las que frecuentas. No hay belleza alguna en alguien que se considera superior a los demás por ideas y prototipos implantados en su mente por adultos con los que sus antecesores hicieron lo mismo con ellos y desconocen a aquellos a quienes desprecian. Y mucho menos puede haber pureza en alguien que está enamorada de un asesino que mata por unos ideales carentes de base alguna, asesinatos a los que tú simplemente miras a otro lado para poder continuar alabándole." Le acusó su hermana entre lágrimas y continuó después de una pausa de varios hipidos. "Tú no eres así Narcissa, deja de pretender ser algo que no eres"

Narcissa dio un significado completamente opuesto la la última frase del que pretendía su hermana.

"Tú no me conoces, no tienes ni idea." Ella también elevaba la voz y hablaba entre lágrimas. "Parece que ninguna de las dos nos conocemos. Vete."

Se arrepintió durante años de aquella tormentosa despedida a su hermana y toda su vida se arrepentiría de echar de su vida a la única persona que realmente la había entendido.

No quería decir que su marido no la entendiese, porque eso sería decir algo que era completamente falso. Su marido era como ella. Luchaba en una guerra y mantenía unos ideales que, si bien, eran los suyos nunca habría cometido todos esos crímenes si detrás de él no estuviese a cuestas el honor de su familia. Ambos, orgullosos de su familia, habían decidido que harían lo necesario para mantener el estatus de estas, para no defraudar a sus padres. Era una guerra para agradecerles a sus familias ser quienes eran pese a que más de una vez se cuestionaron sí realmente estaban orgullosos de ser quienes eran.

Lucius Malfoy nunca habría permitido la situación en la que se encontraba ahora mismo su mujer sino comprendiese la situación de ella.

Narcissa había decidido acompañar a su marido en una de sus salidas nocturnas de cacería de muggles junto a los mortifagos. La caza del día era la vivienda de unos muggles cuyo hijo acudió a Hogwarts en la misma promoción que Lucius. Una pareja de mortifagos y ella contra un matrimonio de avanzada edad desarmado y en ropas de dormir.

Irrumpieron en la casa derivando la puerta con un movimiento de varita. El fuerte estruendo hizo despertar a un infante que dormía en una cuna juntó al sofá del salón. El niño comenzó a llorar y a llamar a sus abuelos. Narcissa se sobrecogía al verlo y estuvo a punto de correr a acunarlo si su marido no la hubiese detenido con abrazo que le impedía poder ver al niño.

Sus ojos se humedecieron y comenzó a temblar entre los brazos de él. Su hermana tenía razón, siempre la tuvo y siempre lo supo. Era demasiado pura e ingenua como para darse cuenta de la realidad, esa era su belleza. Ella era la rosa blanca que abraza entre sus manos y que se mancha con un destello verdoso que se refleja en ella. La única diferencia que reside entre la rosa y ella, es que, al apagarse aquel destello, la rosa volvía a ser pura y bella.

**Este es el primer fanfic que he escrito en mi vida para un reto y el segundo que escribo de esta saga, así que como novata que soy me gustaría tener críticas constructivas si decidís que merece la pena dejarme un review.**

**Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo escribir sobre este personaje pero nunca se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza escribir algo como esto, ha venido la idea como un avada kedavra. Así pues, con esta idea inesperada espero que hayáis entendido como veo a uno de mis personajes favoritos de la saga.**

**PD: Me haría muchísima ilusión que me dejaseis un review y es gratis, hacedme feliz por favor.**


End file.
